


Crash

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Tonks find Charlie distracting





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Tonks heard a crash but didn’t look. Who cared what got knocked over when Charlie was doing _that_ with his tongue? She gripped his shoulders (had they always been that broad?) and rubbed against him.

Charlie fumbled with the clasp of her bra as she tried to get him out of his trousers. They were supposed to be studying for a test but this was much more fun. Who needed school when Charlie turned out to be such a great snogger?

They fell on the floor, tripping over clothes, and just decided to do it right there. He was bigger than she’d expected but she was wet so it went in with only a little fumbling. It hurt, a little, and she wasn’t sure what the fuss was all about since it only lasted about five minutes.

Then he did this thing with his fingers that he admitted Bill had taught him, smiling a shy smile that made her laugh considering they’d just shagged, but the laughter stopped as he’d twisted his fingers and touched her _there_. He watched her as she trembled, staring until she blushed and slapped his arm. The best part, though, was definitely the cuddling after.


End file.
